Thoughts and Hearts: Book of Poetry Vol 1
by Zaraki Jaegerjaquez
Summary: 50 poems on the thoughts and hearts of different Bleach characters.
1. Memories of the Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series named deterge-I mean Bleach**

 **Title: Memories of the Lost**

 **Prompt: Shunsui goes to Juushiro's grave post Blood War**

* * *

ahh  
it seems old friend  
that you and I were reunited  
one last time  
and yet  
laying my hand against the cool white marble  
we are forever separated  
being among the living  
and the dead  
I wonder  
if I'll ever see you again  
it makes me wonder  
about the boundaries  
between life and death  
being Soutaicho isn't easy Juu-chan  
I miss you  
a lot  
I guess  
I'll drink some sake here  
for old times sake  
remember  
when I stripped  
and danced at a pole  
in front of Yama-jii  
haha  
that was a good time  
or  
when you angered Retsu  
by escaping the Fourth  
dear me she was steaming  
you always helped me  
with my Nanao-chan  
or even  
the ryoka invasion  
that was quite the event hmm  
but not anymore eh  
the sakura petals are falling  
all around your memorial  
but you can't see them  
seeing  
as  
the cold sweet hands of death have embraced you  
if only you could see  
how Soul Society  
has vastly improved  
but you can't  
I wonder  
if you have been reborn  
or simply constitute the reishi around me  
the reishi within me  
the reishi  
that is me  
but  
you can't see it  
can you

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Another poem done! I was quite saddened by these last poems, but never fear! The next one is a happy one! Also, down to business. As Arowen has likely informed you, we will be posting every other day. Got it? Good. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and R &R! Zaraki- out.**


	2. Violence and Innocence

**Disclaimer: Thy work doth not belong to thee fan Senor Kubo**

 **Title: Violence and Innocence**

 **Prompt: Yachiru thinks upon her time with Kenpachi**

* * *

I remember  
the day I met Kenny  
I was kinda scared  
and I don't really remember what happened before  
since I was a baby  
and meanies  
were tryin to hurt me  
he was surrounded by a pile of meanies  
it was really red  
I walked up to him  
even though he said to stay away  
I knew he was a big softie  
I really liked his sword  
I've always felt connected to it  
so we went from Zaraki  
with no name  
so he gave me one  
and I gave Kenny one  
we met some weird lady  
after killing a lot of people  
she was kinda smiley  
and she saw our big mountain of corpses  
that was made  
by Kenny  
I always cheered for him  
he beat the tough smiley lady  
but  
he didn't  
kill her  
he took her title though  
she became healer lady  
instead of killer lady  
so  
we joined the  
the  
Seireitei  
to kill people  
and cause  
that title gave Ken-chan a job  
killing monsters  
so when we came  
we trained hard  
and then  
trained the people in his squad  
we all groan  
about how hard  
it is  
but  
then I hear his bells ringing  
they're there to let Kenny have fun  
and then  
all my tiredness washes away  
as I hop on his shoulder  
swaying  
side to side  
as he runs  
we heard about the ryoka  
how they invaded  
Ken-chan thought it would be super fun  
so I gave him directions  
we got kinda lost though  
eventually though  
we made it to Icchi  
Kenny had so much fun in that battle  
even though he lost  
I like Icchi  
he makes Kenny happy  
and Ken-chan makes me happy  
so when Kenny is happy  
I'm happy  
the Shingami Women's Association  
it meets today  
I'm gonna talk with Nana  
I want to play with Byakushi today  
I also want to play with Cueball  
and Yun-Yun  
and maybe find Icchi  
for Ken-chan  
you know  
I think  
today  
is gonna be  
a good day

* * *

 **A/N: Well! Another poem finished. I didn't know if this would work but it has. So, as of late my poems have been rather sad so we made a cheerful one. I love Yachiru and this was a fun one to write. As usual, we competed with the poems. (Stories are indeed in the works, this is just the face of the operation.) R &R!**


	3. Everything but the Rain

**Disclaimer: Must I? Bleach isn't and shan't be mine**

 **Title: Everything but the Rain**

 **Prompt: Old man Zangetsu and White talk about Ichigo**

* * *

what is it  
White

we both know what you are  
hollow  
why did you call me  
useless crass

am I  
after all  
Ichigo is a shinigami/quincy hybrid  
you were tossed in by accident  
such as a coin flipping and duplicating  
within the hands of a magician  
a magnificent bastard

what will the boy say when he discovers you  
he will repress you  
destroy you  
then  
he wouldn't have his powers  
strong as they should be  
but  
I'd rather him on  
our  
side  
I seem to care for this boy  
and I'd prefer he not die  
and for that  
he can't be a shinigami

and what of you  
no mere than a mere beast  
caged within his mindscape  
if he finds out  
wouldn't it be best to stop him  
do we not want the boy  
safe  
greedy hands search for valued treasure  
denying legacy hides it  
buried in a sand that ought to follow us  
to  
our graves  
the boy isn't blind  
but  
we can also not show  
if I am ash  
then you are but mere dust  
scattered upon the wind

indeed  
yet  
the boy is not  
nearly experienced enough to handle  
you  
yet  
shall I appear first then  
I shall act as Zangetsu  
he will perhaps be more  
willing to listen  
and  
if we cannot deny his legacy  
suppress it  
so that he may  
grow into it and even perhaps  
use it  
alongside  
his other powers  
which in themselves are really  
quite all he needs

quite frankly  
hollow  
his false ideals have been instilled in him  
by the  
shinigami  
his powers are ridiculous  
his body cant handle it  
he'd combust if we let them all out at once  
I doubt you could  
Zangetsu  
instead  
let us make Ichigo the strongest possible  
so he won't die  
preferably as a quincy  
but  
as a shinigami  
or even  
hollow  
we are his soul  
two sides  
never meant to join  
fused like white-hot metals  
melted in the forge  
and tested in the fire

where is the sky  
these skyscrapers in our sideways world  
do they touch it  
ah  
I see clouds  
I hate the rain  
anything but the rain  
Ichigo  
will only falter  
if we falter  
die  
only if we lose hope  
perish  
if we do not continue  
surrender  
if he doesn't have an ideal  
hesitate  
if we don't move forward  
and  
he will light fire to all  
but he can't do it without us  
we are his soul  
the boy is merely the face of our body  
he is the movement  
we are the mind  
so really  
who possesses the soul  
he  
who controls the body  
or we  
who contain the power of the soul  
the physical manifestation of the soul

hmm  
indeed  
it appears you have used logic for once hollow  
yes we shall work together  
but I dislike your nature hollow  
perhaps if you were more pleasant  
look the boy is coming  
I will meet with him  
I will discuss with him  
can you tell  
the world is breaking  
he needs to find the box  
loathe as I am to say it  
his  
shinigami  
powers  
I shall speak to you soon hollow  
or should I say  
White Zangetsu

hmmm  
looking up  
it appears  
that the rain continues to fall

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm keeping up to the schedule. So, this poem is "old man" or Ywatch's side of view. This side of view is his and White's discussion on Ichigo's powers and what to do. To see the other half read Freelance Vainelle, as only together do the puzzle pieces fit. Love y'all!**


	4. Gazing Over Lonely Sands

**Disclaimer: Code B.L.E.A.C.H.! Quick, remind them Bleach isn't mine!**

 **Title: Gazing Over Lonely Sands**

 **Prompt: Starrk's thoughts before Aizen visits him**

* * *

I sit here  
doing nothing  
since  
all the hollows  
around my circle  
die at my feet  
my reiatsu pervading  
crushing  
killing  
and yet  
my strength  
crushes me  
you ask  
how could it crush me  
and I say  
the terrible loneliness  
crushing lonliness  
beating and twisting and writhing within me  
why can't it stop  
I would become weak and give up all my strength  
if I could meet somebody  
who wasn't dead already  
I have an idea  
perhaps it could work  
I will split my soul in two  
and maybe  
my companion will talk with me  
we will interact  
and perhaps  
this crushing loneliness  
will lift itself from my shoulders  
I have done it  
I split myself  
I shall ask the girl her name  
ah  
her name is Lillinette  
I wonder which of us resemble the original hollow  
throwing a cloth at her I think  
maybe we can be friends  
Time passes and Lillinette and I  
sit there  
we've discussed many things  
and we're nearly out  
mountains of hollows surround us  
dead  
killed by my reiatsu  
my churning and twisting reiatsu  
I feel the call of loneliness again  
as we are only one soul  
split in two  
the pain  
is most unbearable now  
I wonder if one can die from loneliness  
ah  
I see an odd sight  
ah hollow  
no  
shinigami approaches me  
and he isn't dead yet  
I wonder  
maybe I have met  
a person strong as I  
he invites me to a place called Las Noches  
I think I'll go  
I want to meet others  
have friends  
but above all  
destroy this sense of loneliness  
but first  
even though I know Lillenette will probably be mad  
I'm going to take a nap

* * *

 **A/N: Pheww. Barely got today's out. Kinda short, but this one is meant to be. I love writing this for you guys. See all of you in two days!**


	5. Quincy Blues

**Disclaimer- Bleach ain't mine and I have a headache**

 **Title: Quincy Blues**

 **Prompt: Uryu and Kurotsuchi's first battle**

* * *

you monster  
who are you  
to say  
who can live  
and who deserves to die  
and why  
did you kill  
my grandfather  
he did nothing  
nothing  
to attack you  
in fact  
he tried to heal  
the rift  
like a yawning chasm  
between shinigami and quincy  
and  
you tortured his soul  
beyond measure  
in the name of science  
I will kill you  
I will rip you  
I will end you  
why do you say  
the shinigami are  
the good guys  
your actions alone  
condemn you  
why are  
bad  
for trying to protect ourselves  
every man  
woman  
and child dead because of you  
I will kill you  
I will rip you  
I will end you  
your twistedness  
twists more than a tangled rope of darkness  
if this is good  
then how much worse is evil  
you shinigami don't deserve  
to live  
you lost the right  
genociding our people  
for a stupid balance  
and thus  
you will feel judgement through me  
and  
I will kill you  
I will rip you  
I will end you  
augh  
even your own  
child is not safe from you  
how much less a subordinate  
each arrow that flies  
is a testament to your sins  
more numerous than the stars in the sky  
you need to end  
I will kill you  
I will rip you  
I will end you  
this poison  
what an underhanded tactic  
fit only for a murderous b***  
you do not deserve the title  
of Death God  
only of a psychopathic  
murder  
I would give up my power to kill you  
even if it took my last breath  
I will avenge my grandfather  
save his legacy  
I love him  
you do not deserve to breath the same air as I  
you who ruined a chance for peace  
you war-hungry  
monster  
I will kill you  
I will rip you  
I will end you  
DIE

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, funny story, last night everything was typed and ready to go... but I fell asleep before it was posted. xD Well, it's early morning so it still counts. Love y'all!**

 **Update: You all are probably wondering why I've stopped the story with only 5 chapters. These poems are actually challeneges between me and Arowen. Since we do these together, we can't post or write one without the other. Now, Arowen is going to France for a bit and the time zones get weird so I can't post till they come back. As soon as they're back though, we'll be right back to our every other day schedule. Sorry for the incovenience!**


	6. Ichi-nii, Protector, Big Brother

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, and drinking it is a safety hazard... I think.**

 **Title: Ichi-nii, Protector, Big Brother**

 **Prompt: Karin reflects on how Ichigo has protected her when she was younger.**

* * *

I have been protected  
by my brother  
always there to help  
every bully that comes  
is beaten down  
no thugs  
dare to hurt me  
even  
when a monster attacked me  
he didn't hesitate  
to save me  
even at the risk  
of himself  
he always has protected me  
ever since mom died  
Ichigo  
wasn't lying  
when he said  
she was the center of our universe  
she was like a brightly glowing sun  
and we  
the celestial bodies  
orbiting around it  
knowing we could  
never stray from our path  
her conformting hold around us  
but  
the universe  
is willingly cruel  
willingly cold  
willing  
to ruin our world  
leaving only smoke  
and scattered ashes  
as a remnant of what  
once was  
and what could've been  
but  
from the ashes  
rose a brighter star  
Ichi-nii took place  
at the center  
it wasn't the same  
it didn't feel just right  
like it did with mom  
yet when he did  
warmth returned to the world  
stealing away the cold  
he bore the burden of the universe  
for us  
just so ours might be  
a little lessened  
eventually  
Yuzu smiled again  
I got deeply involved into sports  
and even Goat-Chin became goofier  
but Ichi-nii  
I think he was broken worse than the rest of us  
sometimes I'd like to see him smile  
or better yet not  
have an insufferable fight  
with Goat-Chin  
but it won't happen  
not without time  
a lot of time  
he protects me  
once and again  
and again  
and again  
I wish I could repay him  
I need to get stronger  
but  
I think  
it's my time to shine  
I'll protect those younger than me  
those around me  
I will follow  
only  
those footsteps of his  
I love him  
and am so grateful to him  
thanks  
I owe you  
Ichi-ni

* * *

 **A/N: We are back! Many apologies for going on hiatus but it was truly hectic communicating across timezones. Fortunately, all's back to normal so expect updates regularly again. Love y'all. (this is spoken with excitement I may add.)**


	7. Never Meant to Belong

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine but the feels here are**

 **Title: Never Meant to Belong**

 **Prompt: Rukia facing Ichigo die in the rain and regretting**

* * *

I don't belong  
those three words  
apply to me  
rather well  
when I was a young soul  
newborn really  
I was in 78th Rukongai district  
Inuzuri  
I had a sister  
I've been told her name  
was Hizana  
but  
I never met her  
since she left me  
and died before I met  
with her one last time  
I grew up alone  
barely alive  
especially since  
it seemed I got hungry  
an oddity  
even among the dead  
and then  
I met my friends  
and their leader  
Renji  
we lived happily for a while  
yet  
life  
cruelly ripped me apart  
yet again  
death once again  
claiming those I knew  
those I loved  
except for Renji  
my best friend  
we turned out to have reiatsu  
again isolating us  
but if it was to be my fate  
who am I to cry  
we reached the academy  
but right when I was with  
a group of friends  
I was ripped away  
again  
by a man named Byakuya Kuchiki  
elegant  
noble  
everything I wasn't  
he was even married to my sister  
and  
my brother  
but he was distant  
cold even  
I didn't know  
whether he was born that way  
or life molded him that way  
I choose to think the latter  
he seemed to have loved my sister  
a lot  
seems she did care for me  
somehow  
I was pulled out of the academy  
again oddballing me  
fate really hates me  
huh  
Renji remained with our friends  
we drifted  
it made me sad but then  
my lieutenant  
Kaien Shiba  
no  
Kaien-dono  
cheered me up a lot  
but then  
he died  
and I the hand  
that wielded the blade of fate  
stained and dripping  
red with the blood  
of my mentor  
of my bonds with the others  
I could barely face his family  
now  
I got stuck on a routine mission  
I'm sure Ukitake-taicho  
he probably hates me  
I gave my powers  
to a human  
a simple foolish human  
I am a fool  
but  
the human  
and his friends  
made me feel  
welcome  
I realized he too  
has been pained  
all would not last  
it seems fate  
found me  
it was inevitable that  
Soul Society would find me  
but I finally felt I belonged  
oh how I hate the rain  
it rained the day Kaien died  
it rained on many a sad day  
and now  
the fool has followed me  
do not touch me  
I say  
he oughtn't pay  
for my crimes  
ah but he fights  
and is left bleeding  
dying  
in the street  
on a cold rainy night  
his friend too  
he was injured  
though not nearly to the same level  
going through the senkaimon  
I realize  
something I have not accepted yet  
but I must  
since it appears to be my fate  
I was  
never meant to belong

* * *

 **A/N: See? I can keep to a schedule. Hope you liked today's poem. 3 Away from 10 poems! A.K.A. almost 1/5 done. Heh, this sucks the feels outta me leaving me slightly dry. xD Love y'all!**


	8. House of Cards

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine, and I don't feel like being a damn clever little *the following message has bee censored for your convenience***

 **Title: House of Cards**

 **Prompt: Yoruichi is thinking about what will happen since she has commited 'treason'**

* * *

Kisuke and Tessai

my best friends  
coworkers  
and occasionally  
blithering idiots  
I wonder  
how it went so wrong  
they were framed  
unjustly punished  
by a master hand  
crafty  
like a puppet master  
pulling the strings  
on all my friends  
make them dance  
he said  
and they danced  
and would've been punished  
by our very own  
so very good government  
honestly  
they suck  
I left a lot of people behind  
my little brother  
Yuichi  
my friend  
and admirer  
Soi-Fon  
who has a great amount  
of untapped potential  
it will be good  
for both of them  
if they stepped out of my shadow  
which is rather large  
if I do say so myself  
but  
I am loyal to my friends  
and I won't leave them to die  
and the stupid bastard  
won't leave the others to die  
it's gonna be  
one hell of a ride  
I'm sure we'll make it  
I mean  
Kisuke and I  
only were two of the top  
members of the onmitsukido  
I was captain in fact  
poor Kisuke had to be transferred  
out from under me  
and became a captain  
oh well  
I guess it's slightly better  
than being under me  
and Tessai  
was head of the Kido Corps  
I think  
it'll be good for Soi-Fon  
she needs to realize  
her own potential  
and she won't  
because  
she would  
only  
do what I wanted  
and not go beyond  
now though  
she can  
tap into herself  
find what she couldn't  
no  
refused to find before  
I'm not sure how she'll react  
probably sadness  
and some glee  
at finally  
having a chance  
to be the second best  
after myself of course  
but best there  
the Seireitei  
really doesn't know what they're losing  
it's like a house of cards  
pull one out and it all falls  
but  
I really don't care  
the only person  
I really care about  
is Yuichi  
I feel bad for leaving him  
but  
it'll be good for him  
probably  
and  
what's done is done  
and  
what needs to be done  
is necessary  
Aizen must fall  
but Seireitei is falling too  
because they removed Kisuke  
Tessai  
and the infected Shinigami  
from the top  
they were merely top cards  
carefully moved  
so their loss would have no impact  
but I  
I am the card  
that topples the house

* * *

 **A/N: Yay another chapter! So, I don't know why Kisuke and Tessai are separated from the rest of the text but I'm not sure how to fix it. Anyways, have a poem. :) Why not drop a review on the way out? Eh, your choice. Love y'all!**


	9. Fear's Edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I've done this so much I can do it by memory... with typos.**

 **Title: Fear's Edge**

 **Prompt: As Nodt thinks about his fear as he dies**

* * *

I am afraid  
afraid to die  
but  
my life breath draws short  
and I have failed  
failed his Majesty  
my only  
other  
fear  
I remember  
when I was dying  
long ago  
every breath  
agonized me to the core  
I was ready to die  
yet  
one thing  
held me back  
cold fear  
the one thing  
every living thing must feel  
it cut me  
like a cool razor blade  
swift and sharp  
striking me  
deep into my soul  
I was terrified  
my life hurt too much  
but  
but  
what if  
I go to Hell  
the very thought  
chills me  
so deeply  
my bones freeze  
and my blood  
turns to ice  
I lost the will  
to die  
and end my suffering  
because  
my suffering of fear  
was more terrible  
than any beast of the underworld  
whom I hated  
and feared  
or the pain  
in my chest  
every last rattling breath I drew  
energized me  
pushed back the fear  
but it hurt  
so  
much  
I hope the afterlife  
doesn't hurt as much  
to breathe  
but then  
He came  
He offered me  
a chance to live  
escape the fear that plagued my very being  
so strongly I felt  
that to overcome it  
I became fear itself  
my letter was F  
As Nodt  
the Fear  
I felt as if  
I had conquered it all  
for how could I not  
if I am fear  
to be feared  
not be felt  
by my own cold hands  
eventually his Majesty  
summoned us  
the Stern Ritter to fight  
all went well  
I stole a captain's  
bankai  
it was fun  
but then  
she came  
she came with freezing cold  
ice more freezing  
and more terrible  
than the most chilling of fears  
the most frigid terror  
my last and ultimate fear  
had been realized  
fear  
had been overcome  
wrought into nothing  
more than a mere  
hindrance  
oh how it pained me so  
my bones now  
were truly chilled  
and my blood actual ice  
and my insides  
frozen  
truly  
awful  
oh the irony  
the cold blade of fear  
thrust itself into my heart  
and the edge  
shattered me  
the same blade  
that I always feared  
and believed myself  
to have wielded  
when the cold  
did kill me  
I'm scared  
I hope I don't go to Hell

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter, another poem! We're almost at 10! God, I love doing this for y'all. Enjoy and drop a review! Love y'all!**


	10. Upon Wings of Ice

**Disclaimer: 01000010 01101100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 (binary translator)**

 **Title: Upon Wings of Ice**

 **Prompt: Toshiro thinks about what Isshin was and is to him**

* * *

I am now a captain  
known and legendary  
as a cold man  
nearly as feared  
as captain Kuchiki  
and probably damn near  
as stoic too  
at least  
I want people to think  
in that manner  
my heart is not made of ice  
surprisingly  
I care for Momo  
my grandmother  
and even Rangiku  
but  
the one man I always felt  
cared for me  
and annoyed me so  
was Isshin Shiba  
I hated his antics  
but he was  
so  
fatherly  
I enjoyed his presence  
his affection  
he and Rangiku  
as annoying  
and slackers they are  
made me feel  
welcome  
like somebody  
actually  
cared for me  
other than Momo  
who drifted from me  
and my Grandmother  
who is still in Rukongai  
who  
who I almost killed  
I was too weak  
I couldn't control  
my power  
but then  
it wouldn't be so for long  
for the cruel whip of fate  
strikes again  
its lashes hurt  
white-hot and burning cold  
they are  
Isshin left on a routine trip  
saying he'd be back in no time  
he never  
came back  
I was distraught  
but I was used to being alone  
as from my days  
in the Academy  
and Rukongai  
I became the new captain  
and  
I closed off my heart  
it having been hurt  
one too many times  
Hyorinmaru didn't like it  
but I wouldn't listen  
all was a semblance  
of being well  
I always  
training to become better  
never being good enough  
when he came  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
the son of Isshin  
and to top it off  
he had twin sisters  
children of my father-figure  
when I found this  
I felt betrayed  
why would he leave me  
it felt terrible  
and I hated him for it  
and I grew ever stronger  
and the one who always supported me  
was Hyorinmaru  
but then  
I met him again  
I didn't talk to him  
I was too angry  
it was rather childish of me  
but I let it fester  
because it felt good  
I met with him one day  
and he told me what happened  
I was shocked  
truly  
I realized he had a reason  
but then I realized  
that Isshin  
never meant to leave  
he was simply  
a victim of fate  
like I was  
like us all  
and I realized then  
that he cared for me and Rangiku  
but he cared for them too  
and they hadn't died yet  
he was there for me  
simply  
he allowed me to fly  
soar from the nest  
and fly I did  
with my wings of ice

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! 10 chapters already? Celebration time guys! Anyways it was real fun and I love it! Man, I enjoy writing Toshiro. Also, please don't kill me for that binary disclaimer. Love y'all!**


	11. My Vow, My Hands to Protect

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine even though I waited months for the ownership!**

 **Title: My Vow, My Hands to Protect, Myself Unguarded**

 **Prompt(s): Chad is a mine of few words, so 5 haikus in chronological order are his**

 **1\. Meeting Ichigo**

 **2\. First time fighting with Ichigo using spirit powers**

 **3\. Coming to Hueco Mundo**

 **4\. Fullbringers**

 **5\. Thousand Year Blood War**

* * *

I met Ichigo  
he helped me get my coin back  
we made a promise

X

Before I felt bad  
I felt very useless then  
but now I do not

X

I don't like it here  
but I came for Ichigo  
and Orihime

X

I felt bad for him  
Ichigo looked super sad then  
I hope he's better

X

This is really bad  
so many strong enemies  
I believe in him

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I am so so sorry for being gone for months! *bows in apologies* I have been super busy, as has Arowen and we simply didn't have time for this. However! Now that it is summer, we intend to continue our every other day updating schedule. Also, we WILL NEVER abandon the fic no matter how long it takes. On a side note, this chapter was so small because we decided Chad would be more of a haiku type of poet because he isn't one for many words, but they're fairly short so we put in 5. Thanks for being patient if ya stuck around, and sorry for the long wait! See y'all next poem!**


	12. Knowledge is Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I own manga.**

 **Title: Knowledge is Power**

 **Prompt: Szayel Aporro's thoughts on what the Winter War will be.**

* * *

They call me mad  
I Szayel Aporro Grantz is mad  
a crazy scientist!  
nay that isn't true  
most certainly far from true  
I am simply far more brilliant than these simpletons can imagine  
they say genius and madness are but a thin line away  
like a soft line in the sand  
easily blown away in the wind  
and washed away by the waters  
but I  
I  
stay upon the side of brilliance  
the side who shall perfect everything  
I'm not too interested in fighting the shinigami you know  
I simply want more specimens  
arrancar  
we break the barrier between shinigami and hollow  
but just imagine  
imagine!  
not just an arrancar or the poor shadow  
of what we are  
that which the shinigami call Visored  
no  
a perfect being  
hollow  
shinigami  
oooh  
that quincy boy too  
he is of interest to me  
I can use him to add perfection to the three  
a balance  
one in all  
and all in one  
ahhh  
my scientist sense  
my lust to learn  
it tingles  
as if waves of purple energy  
are coursing through my body  
I must know more  
I have to  
it is the only way  
to satiate my thirst  
I shall support this Aizen man  
if only I could learn more  
I need to  
my body trembles with excitement  
sweat dotting my brow  
it is almost too much  
I need to understand  
I must in order to become perfect  
I need to  
I need to  
I need to  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
where are they  
I shall hasten my experiments  
I shall study their weaknesses  
then  
their bodies shall be mine  
and I  
shall  
study them  
I crave the knowledge  
for it is power  
my power against foes  
truly  
I am not mad  
simply a genius too far for words  
they say power corrupts  
but it has not corrupted me  
it never shall  
after all  
I'm not mad  
falling to my knees  
weak and lacking breathe  
I need to know  
I need to  
I need to  
I need to  
I crave it beyond comprehension!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey hey hey, another poem finished another chapter up. Feeling pretty good about maintaining the current schedule. Personally, I found this poem fairly creepy with having to dip into my inner madness, heh. I actually find this guy to be one of my favorite characters in all of Bleach. Love y'all!**


	13. Dust in the Wind

**Disclaimer: All your Bleach are not belong to me**

 **Title: Dust in the Wind**

 **Prompt: Shinji before and during the hollowfication, and right before he meets Ichigo**

* * *

I used to be very respected ya know  
even Hiyori wouldn't hit me  
that hard  
but some fateful day  
Aizen Sosuke was assigned as a lieutenant  
I didn't like him  
far too serious  
but  
there was also a sense o'  
well I dunno  
suspicion around him  
just didn't like him  
so I figured  
why not take him as a lieutenant  
keep a better eye on him  
'cept I wouldn't get close to him  
nope he was a bad egg  
well  
time sure flew  
felt almost like the blink of an eye  
had fun with my friends  
drank sake  
teased Hiyori  
the works  
but then  
somethin' real bad happened down in Rukongai  
bad enough to need a bunch o' us big guys  
so we went down there  
sometimes  
I wish I coulda said good-bye to some people  
but I didn't  
I'd regret it  
but if I did  
my regrets would haunt me till the end of my days  
and it'd kill me  
so  
I just don't  
well  
we went down and somehow  
Kensei  
that fool  
had become a hollow  
well we all did our best  
but then all of them  
my friends  
were struck down  
and I saw  
something that would horrify even the bravest soul  
thick white liquid  
pouring outta all their orifices  
choking and blinding  
hardening like some kinda  
fucked up clay  
I won't forget that  
then  
my damnable lieutenant came out  
I knew he was bad  
I knew it  
but  
he knew I did too  
and I should've gotten to know him  
again  
my regrets would kill me  
and they almost did  
for his placid  
patronizing smile  
and cruel eyes under those innocent thick lenses  
they enraged me such when I saw it that the liquid began pouring out of me  
I sometimes sympathize with hollows  
it chokes you  
bringing one to tears and those are even the clay  
anger and frustration  
give way to fear and panic  
but those emotions  
they augment it too  
choking on dry death  
a terrible fate  
knowing you won't die  
but wishing you could  
is something I'd wish on nobody  
not even the damn bastard Aizen  
he left us fer dead  
my last clear memory  
was calling out to Hiyori  
seeing her fallen  
then taking to the sweet embrace o' darkness  
don't remember much after that  
all I remember is that we were to be executed  
and were saved by Kisuke  
ah  
I was nearly enraged to be thrown aside by the Central 46  
as if we were but dust in the wind  
easily carried off  
and easily replaced  
the years passed  
eventually we saw a punk  
some orange haired kid  
he had the same problems as us  
so  
we decided to help him  
well  
I did anyways  
did it with the help of Kisuke  
heh  
his name is Ichigo  
welp  
time to go search for the strawberry  
I fully intend to annoy him with that  
heheh  
oh Strawberry  
where are you

* * *

 **A/N: Oh this was fun. Forgive the language, but that seems rather Shinjish and I try to stay in character 99.99999% of the time. Sorry this update is kinda late but hey, better late than never. I really love writing this you know. Love y'all!**


	14. God's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I ain't Tite Kubo yo! This ain't ma shizzle! (Never again... never again will I slander myself like that using that language.)**

 **Title: God's Eyes**

 **Prompt: Aizen reflects on Soul Society**

* * *

I will become God  
such a simple statement  
isn't it  
yet it stands  
at the center of my being  
my motive  
my passions  
my ideals  
they all stem from it  
a tender vine  
wrapping its coils around my soul  
encompassing my whole being  
these shinigami  
gods of death  
lords over soul society  
they aren't very good gods  
are they  
after all  
many are hardly stronger than an average soul  
they can die  
hypocrites  
drunkards  
I could throw many slanders  
and all could apply  
they even treat Rukongai souls  
the ones who need it most  
poorly  
or at least  
many do  
but  
who defines morality  
who is above morality  
God  
but who is God  
are they  
the shinigami  
God  
so it seems  
these balance keepers  
dictating where souls should go  
decided what is good and bad  
hollows bad  
pluses good  
and  
shinigami better  
but why should they  
mere flies against people like me  
you may notice  
I do not include myself with them  
though I myself am one  
bah  
as if I'd stoop to their level  
no  
I am better  
I will be God  
I used to think myself as one  
but then I stopped  
and I thought  
I saw them for their flaws  
I saw them for their strengths  
they were weighed  
balanced  
and judged  
and  
they were found wanting  
so I belong to nothing  
I am not a plus  
I am not hollow  
I am not shinigami  
nor am I the puny Soul King  
he  
the supposed balance keeper  
leader of the shinigami  
is but a husk  
no  
the world needs an active god  
like me  
I am simply  
Sosuke Aizen  
no more  
no less  
but none  
are above me  
I refuse to bow to an empty leader  
I used to think I could do good with this power  
but I can't  
bad people  
souls  
they are everywhere  
restricting me  
unallowing of change and betterment  
I stand alone  
for that is how all people at the top are  
a cold lonely peak  
with only a howling wind  
sharp and buffering  
for accompaniment  
thus I shall climb the peak  
and I shall see the world through God's eyes  
my eyes  
and I will watch  
the world burn  
it is fate  
it's alright if everything shatters  
watching  
fascinated by every smiling face  
overflowing with hope  
because  
even if it does shatter  
I shall simply rebuild  
far better  
more perfect  
a world where people are good  
they understand  
truly understand  
not simply admire  
then perhaps  
the top won't be so lonely  
but then  
it wouldn't be the top would it  
alas this world is a dream  
shattered like a fragile glass  
by the darkness  
sweeping and terrible of this world  
but fear not  
I will fix it  
I will create a world according to my morality  
and everybody shall follow it  
because God creates morals  
and God  
is above morals

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully I didn't offend religious people with this chapter. I'm not stating my stance on that because flame wars. Sorry about not updating, we just didn't feel up to it. I do love moral discussion, and I think I can relate more with Aizen. Reviews are author lifeblood and I'd like one but I won't beg you. I hate it when people ask for reviews, but I'll just mention it this once. Love y'all!**


	15. Power Balance

**Disclaimer- Bleach ist not beeep... mine... beep**

 **Title: Power Balance**

 **Prompt: Ryuken reflects on the quincy and shinigami**

* * *

I didn't understand  
why I lost everybody  
all people close to me  
but then  
it struck me  
I had an epiphany  
all of them  
were related to the quincy  
my father  
who was sadly somewhat estranged to me  
he d-  
he d-died because  
because he was a quincy  
the shinigami probably knew what trouble he was in  
and they did nothing  
all to spite him and let him die  
then  
they took his body  
I know not what they did to it  
but I fear it  
and then Masaki  
I really did love her  
she was my childhood friend and I cared for her  
but then  
that shinigami  
that man Isshin  
he took her from me  
I was weak and unable to save her  
why couldn't I have saved her  
why did she have to be tied to him  
and then  
the auschwalen struck  
she died saving her boy  
because of our own leader  
I don't know how Uryuu survived unscathed  
I'm pretty sure he was gemisecht like his mother  
but his mother  
my wife who I did eventually love  
I lost her too  
a coma  
her fighting for life  
I spent hours  
sitting  
seeing her face  
pale and unmoving  
as if she was but a mannequin  
a mere resemblance of herself  
her chest hardly rising and falling  
and then  
it collapsed  
this semblance of life  
and her thread  
was truly cut  
it seems  
fate intend for me to lose all my family  
to the quincy  
oh how I now hated the name  
hate with a burning passion  
I would crush all ties to it  
and then scatter the pieces on the wind  
but then  
my son  
my only son  
he almost died using it  
even though he tried  
it was too much for him  
I wanted to help him so badly  
even though he thought we were estranged  
I loved him  
and I hated  
how powerless I was to defend him  
I even took up my cross for a short while  
if only to save him  
he  
inches away from certain death  
I am torn  
I hate the quincy  
I hate the power  
the losses that come with it  
but  
without the power  
I cannot save anybody  
I hate the shinigami  
they ruined my family  
if it wasn't for them  
the king would have never gone to war  
and there'd be no auschwalen  
if they weren't there  
my father would like  
if they didn't exist  
Masaki would be okay  
and my son  
would be far closer to life than death  
I can't decide  
both options would tear me  
kill me  
and both would save me  
stop the guilt  
if I used my powers  
those close to me would die  
but if I didn't  
they'd fall because I couldn't save them  
the guilt at being indecisive kills me  
anger at myself for being unable  
to find a way to save them  
maybe it's all my fault  
maybe  
maybe I should isolate myself  
act as if my son was estranged from me  
stop interacting with people  
maybe then I'll save them  
maybe I'll be able to keep my awful luck to myself  
prevent any more pain or death  
because of me  
or  
I could choose  
but how  
I don't know  
but  
in the end  
I need  
to balance  
my inactivity to save them  
and  
my power to defend them

* * *

 **A/N: God, I'm sleepy. Hopefully, there were no typos in this one, shoot me a pm if you ever spot any please. You guys should watch the finale of SGDQ (summer games done quick), a very cool gaming speed running weeklong tournament. Love y'all!**


	16. Heart's Folly

**D** **isclaimer: What do you mean Bleach has been dead for a little over a year?! We need to steal its corpse from Tite Kubo! Stat!**

 **Title: Heart's Folly**

 **Prompt: Uqluiorra thinks about what a heart is**

* * *

I do not understand  
why Aizen-sama  
has me taking care  
of that woman  
that odd creature  
a living being  
at utmost oddity with her location  
is this not a dead world  
are we not a place of kill  
or  
be killed  
what is the point  
of this  
so called figment of imagination  
this heart  
it makes one do strange things  
such as  
spare an enemy  
why would one do that  
there is no point  
it does not make sense  
when they would attack you again  
and  
if it clouds judgement  
then why would I want it  
I am strong  
they are weak  
the strong rule the weak  
is that not how it works  
if I were not strong because of the heart  
then I ought to eliminate it  
if the heart clouds my mind  
then I ought to crush it  
why would I want to be weak  
is not one's purpose to be strong  
or to be crushed  
the strong rule the world  
is it somehow tangible  
some force  
that is an attack  
a defense  
something  
I can destroy  
or bring ruin to  
even if  
by some odd chance  
it gives you strength  
even through the falsities it produces  
does it really exist  
if I can't touch it  
can't hear it  
can't smell it  
can't taste it  
then why do people say it is there  
a mere concept cannot be in the realm  
of actualities  
it is impossible  
the woman is a fool  
surely she should understand that  
she who  
Aizen-sama chose to power the Hogyoku  
an honor really  
it requires  
a being of utmost power  
why is that power  
the power to reject time itself  
in the hands of an utter fool  
and this Kurosaki-kun she speaks of  
he is nothing but a weakling  
I'm not sure  
why Aizen-sama  
finds him such a threat  
he seems to be  
the type of trash  
who would be killed  
by the weakest of hollows  
and yet  
he has some sort of false power of ours  
is this powered by his heart  
is this trash so willfully ignorant  
that it believes hollows have hearts  
the heart  
is but an organ in the bodies  
of the living  
not this  
impossible concept  
the woman  
and all the trash  
seem to believe in so strongly  
but then  
he did invade Seireitei  
of course  
that may be because  
those Shinigami trash  
underestimated him  
those soft fools  
who think they are greater than all  
I shall not underestimate him  
he who has potential  
but wastes it upon the heart  
and yet  
I  
still do not understand  
I want to understand  
this  
heart  
the woman speaks of  
even if it is utterly useless  
and makes one  
weak  
when one could be strong  
perhaps  
there is some odd allure to it  
I wonder  
what it could be  
this  
odd  
heart

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear God, has it been that long? Two months without an update? Well, never fear. No matter how long it takes, we WILL finish this series. Regardless of school and such. Unfortunately I'm kinda rusty in this fandom (and writing). Also, looking back, I see some issues with previous capters I need to iron out. Love y'all!**


End file.
